


You (I) Will Be Okay

by Neakco



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neakco/pseuds/Neakco
Summary: Songfic Based of You Will Be Okay (Stolas' Lullaby)Robin looks to the moon and tries to convince himself that his friend will be okay without him, even if he never return.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Robin (DCU)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	You (I) Will Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Golddragongamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddragongamer/gifts).



Robin sat on the cold roof and stared up at the full moon. The night was one of those rare clear nights in Gotham, beautiful, but colder then normal.   
Patrol was over now but he needed the silence that the night brought. He needed the time to figure out what he was going to say, or rather what he planned to write. Why did love have to be so difficult.

Robin laughed darkly to himself before glaring lightly at the moon, “You know, I used to think that love was something fun, something to indulge in to pass the time. Something simple like a game or a good book.” He looked down, “Something I could put down when I had to.”  
He laid back on the ever colder stone and remembered the look in Marinette’s eyes when she found out he was Robin. There wasn’t the awe or disgust he expected. Instead he saw pride and worry. Then she gave him the lecture of a lifetime about how important secret identities were. He had smiled then and complained that she was his trusted friend and that he thought friends weren't supposed to keep secrets from each other. The memory brought a similar smile to his face now. She had huffed and tried to argue. It was hard to take her seriously then when he had thought her so adorable. 

Robin frowned, he had honestly meant what he had said back then, but he had also lied when he told her she now knew all his secrets. “All but one.” He whispered to the moon.

Robin sat up and looked over the edge to a small window 3 building over that had a small light on. “Mari, you are supposed to be asleep by now.” He muttered and let out a laugh. The laugh died suddenly. Who would remind her to sleep when he was gone? NO! He shook his head, he couldn’t think like that. She will be okay. “You will be okay love.”

Robin tore his gaze from her window and laid back down to stare at the moon once more. A black cloud started to form and he was reluctantly pulled into another memory.

He had been out for a walk when the sudden storm had rolled up. It had gone from daylight to pitch black in a matter of seconds before the air shook and waterfalls began. They had both raced for the same dry awning and almost collided in their haste to stay dry. She introduced herself as she pulled a towel from her bag and offered it to him. He had been about to refuse since she was shivering and obviously needed it more, but a large bolt of lighting chose that moment to crack. The skies were alight and the reflection danced across her eyes. Mesmerized slightly he had again opened his mouth to refuse but instead said, “The light of the suns pales next to the light I see in front of me.”

Robin sat up again, he had been mortified that night. Never before had his own voice betrayed him that badly. He doesn’t regret it though. She had started to laugh, and he will remember that sound until the end days. It was also the start of their friendship. Of nights spent talking or playing games. Of days spent hanging out. He would miss her dearly when he was gone, but at least she would be okay.

He looked again to her window, the light now out. Somehow it made the night seem so much colder. At least he knew what he wished to say to her.

“The fighting will start soon. I don’t know if I will make it back or even when. It is my hope that by the time you get this it will be too late to stop me. It is my hope that the fight never reaches you and at most you will hear the very distant sounds of war. I know you once called me your inspiration, but it is my hope that when the dust settles you will be able to find yourself another muse. Even if I survive I know that my loving you will be too dangerous, I know it will hurt to see you with someone else, but I think I can live with that. I just hope that every once and awhile you look to the sky and remember me, remember our friendship.” He stood and wiped away a tear before it could fall. “You will be okay. I will be okay.”

Robin reached for his grapple in order to return to the cave when he was suddenly tackled back to the roof. He went to retaliate but stopped short when he saw his attacker.

“How dare you Robin" tears were streaming down her face.

“Mari I…”

“No, don’t you dare. You are a coward Birdy. You don’t just get to decide that I will be okay without you, that it will be fine to take off in the night like some kind of martyr.” He could feel the cool drops falling in torrents upon his neck and face.

Robin trued to open his mouth to explain himself, or apologize, he wasn’t quite sure which. Marinette’s hands covered his mouth and she shook her head.

“No, you said your piece to the moon. It is my turn to talk. I love you. I don’t know if you feel the same, but I love you.” She released his mouth in order to emphasize her words with her hands, “I love you Birdy and I am coming with you. Even if you don’t feel the same and even if I am just a friend to you. I don’t care, I refuse to let you gallivant off on your own suicide mission. At least if I come I can watch your back.”

“You love me?” Robin was flummoxed. This was not in any of his plans.

Marinette blushed, “Y-yes, but did you not hear anything else I said?”

“I did, but the rest is unimportant.” Robin grinned, there was no way he was going to die now.

Marinette sputtered, “Unimportant?”

Robin leaned up as he pulled her down for a light kiss, “Marinette, I have loved you for awhile, I just didn’t think you could ever love me. So let me have this one moment before my life, our lives are tossed into war.”

Marinette turned impossibly redder and Robin could feel the heat she gave off radiating through his suit. She buried he face in his shoulder and mumbled, “I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This took a long time (for me) because I couldn't get the song's father/daughter dynamic out of my head but the friend that suggested the song said it seemed really romantic.
> 
> Also if you find me on tumblr under the same name, I am taking songfic requests. No promises on pairings though, but I will try if you have one.


End file.
